RX-75-4 Guntank
RX-75-4 Guntank is a mobile suit in the series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The main weapons of the guntank were twin 180mm recoil-less cannons, which were effective at both long and medium ranges. The Guntank's two arms ended in four-barrel missile launchers instead of hands. These weapons provided good cover fire against enemy tanks and aircraft, but were less effective against enemy mobile suits. The major flaw in guntank is its inability to turn the torso. This mean the cannons can't aim horizontal and it's very hard to aim the cannons at moving target as Guntank must reposition itself. Armaments ;*180mm Cannon ;*4-tube 40mm Rocket Launcher History The Guntank was the first prototype Earth Federation mobile suit developed in the Project V. However, the Guntank was hardly a mobile suit at all. The Guntank had the torso and arms of a mobile suit, but possessed tank tread-like legs. It also lacked any sort of hands and had a canopy-style cockpit on the head, along with the cockpit in the torso. Like all "V Project" mobile suits, the Guntank used the Core Block System. The Guntank was developed when the first rumors of the Principality of Zeon's mobile suits reached the Federation. The Guntank was designed as an anti-mobile suit and artillery mobile suit. Although its performance in this role fell below expectations, it did pack a heavy punch. At the attack on Side 7, only one of the RX-75-4 Guntanks survived the attack. The last prototype made its way to the Pegasus-Class assault cruiser White Base. The Guntank design fought alongside the RX-77-2 Guncannon and the RX-78-2 Gundam, but it was easily outclassed by them. However, after the death of the Guntank pilot Ryu Jose, the mobile suit was upgraded to be used by a single pilot in the canopy-style cockpit. The RX-75-4 Guntank was finally decommissioned at the Federation's General Headquarters at Jaburo, South America in November UC 0079. Variants ;*RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type ;*RMV-1 Guntank II ;*RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank ;*RMV-3M Local Control Type Guntank ;*'Psyco Guntank' First appear in parody Mobile Suit Gundam-san, this Guntank variant stem from Hayato Kobayashi's frustation of using Guntank in space and desire for something more flashy than Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam, his Guntank suddenly gain ability to use Psycommu System. Unfortunely for Hayato, it is just dream sequence. Picture Gallery origin_guntankc.jpg|Guntank Gundam Origin Version o0600042210271442427.jpg|Guntank CG rendered 150px-Guntank.jpg|SD Guntank Trivia *In the original Mobile Suit Gundam TV anime, the RX-75-4 Guntank was not decommissioned at Jaburo but continued service on board the White Base until it was destroyed at the Zeon space fortress A Baoa Qu. The discrepancy between the two versions of events exists because the Guntank was seen more as a 'super robot' genre mecha than the 'real robot' genre mecha that the series was aiming for. The movie version of events is considered more canonical, as it reflects the latest version of Tomino's vision. External Links *RX-75-4 Guntank on Wikipedia.org *RX-75-4 Guntank on MAHQ.net ja:RX-75-4 ガンタンク